Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a cooker having a cooking chamber and, more particularly, a cooker having a compartment member dividing the cooking chamber into a food cooking region and a gas mixing region.
Description of Related Art
Cookers are used to cook food by heating the food using gas or electricity. Cookers using gas as fuel include a burner for heating food by burning gas. For example, an infrared burner provides thermal energy necessary for heating food by burning a mixture of air and gas on the surface of a combustion member. Such an infrared burner is usually disposed in a cooking chamber in which food is placed for cooking. The infrared burner includes a mixing tube for mixing air and gas and supplying the mixed air and gas. The mixing tube extends from the inside of the cooking chamber to an inner region of a cooker to receive air.
Cookers of the related art may have several disadvantages. As described above, since a mixing tube extends to the outside of a cooking chamber, a space corresponding to the protruded length of the mixing tube is necessary at the backside of the cooking chamber. In other words, the volume of the cooking chamber is reduced by the protruded length of the mixing tube.
A combustion member of an infrared burner is formed of a porous material for discharging mixture gas therethrough. Thus, if food is cooked in a cooking chamber by using another heating source instead of using the infrared burner, exhaust gas may flow into the infrared burner through the combustion member. In this case, the exhaust gas may flow to the inside of a cooker through the mixing tube to contaminate the inside of the cooker or damage components of the cooker.
Moreover, in the related art, a nozzle through which gas is supplied to the mixing tube is disposed in the cooking chamber. Therefore, repairing or replacing of the nozzle has to be performed at the backside of the cooker. That is, since the cooker has to be moved, it may be difficult or troublesome to repair or replace the nozzle.